Let Me Love You
by ChronicCapricorn
Summary: Sequel to 'A Little Bit of Love'. Summary is inside of the story, it will contain angst with a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sawamura Eijun has had a bad relationship before and thanks to a certain dream he remembers again the same painful memories. Recently he has started to feel something for his roomamte and doesn't even know what to do about it, so he decides to distance himself for a bit.**

 **Kuramochi Youichi, who is in love with Sawamura, tries to approach Sawamura so he can confess to him, but Sawamura refuses to get too close to him in fear he ends up being hurt again. Kuramochi, with the help of the younger Kominato, will try to prove Sawamura that he wouldn't hurt him like how that person did.**

 **A sequel to 'A Little Bit Of Love'**

* * *

Let Me Love You

Chapter 1: Boy let me love you

Kuramochi was in the bath, he was almost finished. He still can't believe he is in love with that idiot of his roommate, why him of all people? He hasn't told anyone about this, but he knows very well what it feels like to be in love. He was going back to his room; he was all dressed up now and was drying his hair with a towel. When he opened the door, he saw Sawamura sleeping with the manga on his face.

"Are you serious?" Kuramochi said. He sighed and picked up the manga, he put it on the desk and played some video games for a while before going to sleep. That same night he had a nightmare, he was back in the game against Inashiro and saw how in the end all of them lost, how Masuko was leaving from their room, how he didn't know what to tell his roommate the right words for his broken heart (and spirit too).

"AAHH!" He heard Sawamura yelled. He was glad Sawamura woke him up from that nightmare, but he didn't expect him to yell like that. Wait… yell? He groaned and throws a pillow at him.

"Shut up Sawamura!" Kuramochi said. He heard Sawamura sob and tensed up, did he do something? Was he too harsh on him? Was it because he told him to shut up? He shook his head; he yelled just minutes ago… could it be?

"Are you crying?" Kuramochi said peeking his head to the bunk bed below. He saw Sawamura looked away, but he _**knew**_ Sawamura was crying. He got down and kneels beside Sawamura's bed while he put his arms at the edge of the bed, Sawamura turned to look at him.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah…" Sawamura said. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Kuramochi spoke again.

"Want to… talk about it?"

"... everyone was looking at me so… dearly and it kind of freak me out… you were looking at me like that too (don't laugh at me though) and then everyone tried to rip me apart and… they all seem scary" Sawamura said his voice cracking. Kuramochi just looked at him and Sawamura felt the same pillow hit him again in the face.

"Stuuuupid… that's what you get for reading so much shoujo! Now stop crying and go to sleep… tomorrow we have practice" Kuramochi said. Sawamura smiled sadly at him and wiped away his tears.

"You're right, Kuramochi-senpai…" Sawamura said. With that Sawamura tried to went back to sleep as he heard Kuramochi getting back to his bed. Kuramochi stared at the ceiling with indifferent eyes; he put his arm in his forehead and sighed softly.

 _Idiot…_

Kuramochi thought. He moved his arm to his eyes and for the first time in his life he felt frustrated with himself. Why was the world so cruel to him? He was a good person, so why?

… _how am I supposed to tell you how I feel about you now?_

Kuramochi thought. That night a peaceful Sawamura managed to sleep thanks to his senpai and dream of something else, however Kuramochi had trouble sleeping and had a sleepless night until finally he got to sleep.

The next day everything went like normal… well… not that normal. Kuramochi was worried about Sawamura, sure he didn't have yips anymore, but why did he had a nightmare right after he got over it? He shook his head, he was thinking too much about it. Right now he needed to concentrate; he'll have to worry about things like that later.

Sawamura wasn't running like his usual self, Furuya was way ahead of him while he was 'running' but it seemed more like he was jogging. The others haven't noticed yet, but Furuya surely did. Because one: Sawamura was always running like a mad person and two: he was always smiling like an idiot or yelling at him, but today he was quiet and jogging. Furuya wondered if something happened to him, this happened once when he had the yips, but he didn't have yips anymore… so what exactly is Sawamura so gloomy about?

"Hey…"

"What?" Sawamura said in a tired voice. Furuya hesitated to ask, it wasn't his business anyways, but curiosity was nagging at him at the back of his mind. He shook his head, what if Sawamura didn't want others to know? They may be rivals, but he respected Sawamura's privacy just as he respected his.

"Nothing… forget it" Furuya said. With that both of them ended they morning running. Haruichi noticed Sawamura being all gloomy as Furuya dragged him to the bullpen to practice, sure he seems like he is struggling to get out of Furuya's grip, but he didn't seem like he was trying at all to him. The rest of the day seemed normal, but it wasn't until it was finally time to eat dinner that Haruichi decided to confront him about it.

"Eijun-kun, are you okay? You seem to be sad"

"I'm fine, Haruichi…" Sawamura said. Haruichi and Furuya stopped what they were doing and look at Sawamura with surprise, Sawamura never called Haruichi like that, he always called him Harucchi. Something was wrong with Sawamura, but what could that be?

"Are you sure? You can tell us anything"

"…yeah… I'm fine" Sawamura said. For the first time Haruichi, Furuya, Toujou and Kanemaru thought that it was too quiet despite the noise around them. Haruichi looked at the table Kuramochi and Miyuki were seated, perhaps Kuramochi knew something. After dinner, Furuya, Haruichi, Toujou and (surprisingly) Kanemaru went to look for Kuramochi. He was going to enter his room, but Haruichi had told him to come with him for something.

Kuramochi was tense when the younger Kominato has told him to sit in his and Maezono's room. Maezono was there too because Haruichi told him to stay for a bit and discuss something that all of them (including Maezono) refused to tell him what exactly it was about. The first years and Maezono looked at Kuramochi with a serious face that Kuramochi ask himself if he has ever done something bad to them.

"Do you know why Sawamura is all depress?"

"…what?"

"Do you know _**why**_ Sawamura is all depressed?" repeated Haruichi with patient in his voice. Kuramochi blinked, of course they'll notice! Even Miyuki comment something about that to him, he sighed, in moments like this… would Sawamura tell them what happened or not? But he wasn't Sawamura and he would rather trust this people than Miyuki.

"He had a nightmare… and it seems that it affected him a lot"

"A nightmare?"

"What kind of nightmare?"

"…I promised Sawamura not to tell anyone" Kuramochi said. The others seemed to respect that and Kuramochi felt relieved, it wasn't a complete lie what he told. He had promised himself not to tell everyone that Sawamura had a nightmare, but since he trusted them… then he rather not told them what the nightmare was about.

Sawamura looked Kuramochi play. He looked tired and seemed to be fighting sleep, but Kuramochi knew Sawamura always sleep well. Sawamura was going to fall asleep, but felt a hand ruffle his hair. Sawamura, startled, moved away and saw Kuramochi looking at him surprise with his hand in the air. Sawamura mumbled an apology and saw how Kuramochi slowly nodded and continue to play with a frown on his face, Sawamura felt his cheeks warm and shook his head.

 _What if he hurts me like the others?_ Thought Sawamura. He went to sleep instead and stared at the wall, Sawamura wasn't afraid Kuramochi will tore him apart in pieces… he was afraid Kuramochi would break his heart. Sawamura was in love and he knew that (he has read a lot of shojo manga and knew exactly what it feels like), but what if it ended up badly like _**that time**_? What will he do then?

"I'm here for you" Sawamura closed his eyes. He knew Kuramochi was there for him, he knew. But how can he be so sure it wasn't a lie this time? He has been told that many times and in the end he ended up getting heart broken. Nevertheless he felt relieved, for now he would distance himself a little bit from Kuramochi.

"I know" was all Sawamura said before going to sleep. Kuramochi paused the game and stared down at the controller in his hands, he looked at Sawamura sleeping peacefully in his bed and with a worried look on his face he turned off the console. He went to sleep and found himself staring at the ceiling again.

 _Dammit Sawamura! Why did you look at me like that?_

Kuramochi closed his eyes, but all he could see was Sawamura's scared face. He opened them again, he was a good person, he really was, but why did he had to suffer this? How is he going to approach Sawamura now if he is afraid of love? He was going slowly going to fall asleep, but he heard Sawamura mumble something he wishes he hadn't heard.

" _I'm sorry, Kuramochi-senpai… I'm sorry_ "

* * *

 **Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel**


	2. Chapter 2

Let Me Love You

Chapter 2: And I Will Love You

Haruichi knows Kuramochi is hiding something. He didn't notice at first, but recently whenever someone mentions Sawamura or even about crushes and such Kuramochi seems to tense a little bit. It didn't take long before the younger Kominato connected the dots.

"Kuramochi-senpai is there someone you like?" dared to ask Haruichi one night in Miyuki's room, where all of them always hang out, but the other senpai's teased him about liking Wakana. He turned to look at Eijun, who was (Surprisingly) quietly playing a card game with Furuya and Kawakami.

"Yeah but it's not Wakana" Kuramochi said. Everyone turned quiet; the only sound was coming from the videogame Kuramochi was playing against Zono. He looked back at Eijun and saw he was smiling a little, which he hadn't done that since this morning, but it only took that moment for him to know that those two liked each other.

Everyone knew Sawamura hasn't been himself. Though they mostly blame it on the nightmare and say things like 'maybe he'll get over it in a few days' and such. Kuramochi was practicing his batting when the younger Kominato asked him to talk to him alone.

"What's up?"

"Senpai, with all due respect, what are you hiding?"

"Hiding? I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh really? Then I guess I should tell Miyuki he has a chance with Sawamura"

"Yeah well- wait what!? HELL NO"

"So _**you**_ really _**do like**_ Sawamura… and the thing about Miyuki wasn't true" Haruichi said. Kuramochi stared at him surprised; he never thought Haruichi would use that kind of tactic on him... from Ryosuke? Sure… but Haruichi? He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Yeah… I like Bakamura, so what?"

"I never said it was wrong! But… I thought you and Sawamura were already dating… unless…"

"He's afraid of love Haruichi... I think someone hurt him"

"And would you hurt him if he was in a relationship with you?" Haruichi said. Kuramochi straight his back and looked at him dead serious in the eyes (though it was difficult to know by the bangs on Haruichi's face).

"I would never hurt him"

"Then in that case I'll help you"

Sawamura was having a bad time and Furuya was (surprisingly) helping him go through it. Sawamura was in denial right now, he deny having feelings for Kuramochi when he, Toujou, Kanemaru and Haruichi knew that wasn't true. Furuya was, to put it this way, Sawamura's therapist. Sawamura would come to his room, talk things out while Furuya wrote them down and when he left Haruichi and him read the notes Furuya wrote to help Sawamura.

"So… when you think about love… you are afraid of it"

"Well… how can I know they won't hurt me?"

"How can you know they will love you?"

"…"

"…."

"….."

"Stop being afraid of it… life is… full of experiences"

"Experiences?"

"Yeah… we're still young… so… try living your life at the fullest"

"I see… wait… DID YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING DEEP AND MEANINGFUL FOR ONCE!?"

 _Riiiiiing… riiiiiiing_

 _Click_

"Moshi Moshi?"

" _Ah! Aniki…"_

"Haruichi? My! It's rare for you to call me… so, what's the occasion?"

" _It… may sound weird and… you'll probably say that it's none of our business, but…"_

"Haruichi… get to the point"

" _Kuramochi-senpai likes Eijun-kun but Eijun-kun is afraid of love and… I want to help them but I don't know how"_

"Hmmm… Do you at least know if Sawamura-kun returns his feelings?"

" _Yes, he does"_

"Then in that case… listen to me carefully, Haruichi" Ryosuke said. Haruichi on the other line of the phone listened quietly as he wrote down what his brother was saying and nodding while his brother talked approving the plan they were creating. Haruichi commented things here and there and Ryosuke agreed with his little brother.

"But you know… I thought you were calling to say you miss me or something" Ryosuke said jokingly and teasing his brother who was most likely blushing from embarrassment. But Haruichi didn't blush; instead he smiled melancholically at that comment.

" _Maybe I_ _ **do**_ _miss you"_ Haruichi said. Ryosuke never thought Haruichi will respond to that comment, he thought he will just stutter something to change the topic like he would have done. But nevertheless, he couldn't help but smile melancholically too at his little brother's comment.

"Yeah?"

" _Yeah…"_

"Well… it feels weird not having someone who is constantly following you not follow you anymore" Ryosuke said. He heard his brother laugh softly and felt his smile widen, has he ever heard Haruichi laugh before? Of course! But now he can see that, despite his younger brother copying him and following him, he misses his brother just as his brother misses him.

" _That's what you get for getting used to it"_

"Oh! Really now?" Ryosuke said in a playful tone. Both of them laughed softly and that was the first time Ryosuke thought _maybe spending times with him like this are better._

" _Well I gotta go, bye"_

"Bye… and I miss you too" Ryosuke said before hanging up. Haruichi stared at his phone with wide eyes, but smiled and closed his phone. He wishes he could spend more times like that with his brother, he got up and walked out of his room and went to Furuya's room.

"Aniki and I made plan for Kuramochi and Sawamura's problem"

"I see… I think he will act normally from now on"

"Why do you say that?"

"You'll see tomorrow…" Furuya said. Haruichi seemed confused but continued to look at his and his older brother's plan and see where they can set it in motion with Furuya. They just hoped it worked, otherwise things will go worst.


	3. Chapter 3

Let Me Love You

Chapter 3: Until You Learn

Back in Nagano, Sawamura Eijun was dating someone. He fell in love with a boy who promised the world to Eijun. Sawamura didn't think that dating a boy was bad; he was taught by his family that love was for everyone. So he and this boy dated for a long time, everything was perfect.

Sawamura was sad and didn't talk that much since his grandmother died. Everyone gave him space since he was very close to his grandma, but there was only one person who was there for him. His boyfriend, his boyfriend always told him that in difficult moments he'll always be there for him.

"I want us to be together forever, Eijun"

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to marry you when we get older" the boy said. Sawamura blushed and looked away embarrassed, he could hear the other laugh at his cute reaction.

"Don't say embarrassing stuff, Akira!"

"Ok… ok…" Akira said between laughs. Then he stopped laughing and looked at Eijun with a serious face, Eijun looked back at him and his eyes soften. Akira got closer to him and smiled softly at him.

"I love you, Eijun…"

"I love you too, Akira…" Sawamura said. The black haired boy kissed Sawamura softly on the lips and Sawamura returned the kiss, they were perfect for each other… or so Sawamura thought. Turns out that Akira was seeing someone else, Sawamura confronted him about that of course. But doing that lead to an argument and sadly the two broke up, though the one who was most hurt was Sawamura. Since then, he promised himself not to fall in love again.

"I like you, Sawamura" Kuramochi said. Sawamura stared at him in shock, he started to panic. What if Kuramochi does the same thing Akira did to him? What if he just gets bored of him? And so many other doubts started to fill Sawamura's doubts.

"You don't have to give me an answer… but can you at least come with me somewhere tomorrow? Since… that's out free day" Kuramochi said looking away, not wanting to see Sawamura's scared face.

"Ok…" Sawamura said in a hesitantly tone. Kuramochi nodded and walked away to practice his batting, while Sawamura finally reached the bullpen. Everything was normal the rest of the day, Sawamura being his usual self and it was the same for Kuramochi.

It wasn't until the next day that Sawamura started to feel strange. Sawamura got dressed and was now walking with Kuramochi to the train station, Sawamura expected to feel fear and insecure. But instead he felt at ease and secure around Kuramochi, something he found weird considering how Kuramochi could cheat on him or something.

"Where are we going?"

"To my hometown"

"Ah, I se- wait what!? W-why are we going there?"

"Because we can and we will"

"Kuramochi-senpai!" Sawamura said in a complaining tone. When they came, Kuramochi dragged Sawamura to different places they could hang out. At the beginning Sawamura was worried and hesitant, but after a while he was having fun and even held hands with Kuramochi. Both of them didn't give a damn about some people's dirty look when they held hands, but there was only one place Kuramochi wanted to take Sawamura.

"So why are we sitting here?"

"You'll see" Kuramochi said. Sawamura lay on the grass next to Kuramochi and looked at the clouds with him, he felt so calm and at ease that this emotion was new to him.

"That cloud looks like a baseball ball"

"Really? That one looks like a Chihuahua"

"Oh look! That one looks like a tree" Sawamura said pointing to the sky. Both of them watched the sunset and Sawamura understood why they were sitting there, Sawamura smiled.

"It's beautiful"

"Yeah… it is…" Kuramochi said, but he was looking at Sawamura. Sawamura turned to look at him and for what seemed like centuries he felt his heart beat fast.

"w-what are you looking at?"

"Well, duh! I'm looking at you" Kuramochi said. Sawamura blushed at his comment and sit up to calm himself down, Kuramochi sat up too and told Sawamura they needed to go. The way back was quite and awkward, but Kuramochi was happy Sawamura never let go of his hand since they got in the train.

"Did it work?" Haruichi asked Kuramochi when it was time for dinner.

"I think so… probably… hell yes!" Kuramochi said. Haruichi nodded and when he grabbed his food, he went to sit with Furuya and Sawamura who seemed confused yet happy.

The next day started the tournaments and this time they were going to take their coach to Koshien. They just finished a match and now they were going to head back, but Sawamura needed to go to the bathroom before going. He was so focused on trying to figure out why he was been blushing and why his heart beat fast whenever Kuramochi was around or when he cheered for him.

He saw Raichi coming out of the bathroom and if he didn't stop in time he would have collapsed with him. Raichi and he stared at each other in surprise; Raichi was going to say something but Sawamura beat him to it.

"Can I ask you something?"

"…Sure?"

"If… I didn't get too close to someone before because of reasons and now there's someone who wants to get close to me, what should I do? I mean… what if they hurt me or something… but… that person makes me feel secure and… I just don't know what to do" Sawamura said, his face was as red as a tomato. Raichi blinked and put his hands on Sawamura's shoulder, Sawamura looked at him surprised.

"What the heck are you asking me for? The answer is right in front of your eyes!"

"What do you mean?"

"For now… it means that you gotta run and reach out for them before they give up and leave you… you don't want that, do you?"

"No…"

"THEN GO!" Raichi said letting go of his shoulders. Sawamura looked confused and alert, he nodded and run back to where his teammates… no, to where Kuramochi was. Raichi looked Sawamura's back until he couldn't see it anymore; he felt the presence of another person next to him.

"I didn't know you give love advice, Raichi"

"S-Sanada-senpai!" Raichi said startled. Meanwhile Sawamura ran and ran; he didn't even want to pee anymore. He needed to go where Kuramochi was, he needed to reach out and accept the hand that he was giving him to get him out of the darkness. And while he ran, he understood what Raichi meant. He saw his teammates waiting for him, but he only focused on the back with the number 6 on it.

"Kuramochi-senpai!" He called out. Kuramochi turned to look at him and was surprised when Sawamura hugged him, the others looked surprised too. They were going to start teasing the two, but they heard Sawamura sobbed. Kuramochi was alarmed and thought maybe someone hurt Sawamura, but Sawamura only looked up at him with tears in his eyes and smiling at him he said.

"I'm sorry to make you wait"


	4. Chapter 4

Let Me Love You

Chapter 4: To Love Yourself

Sawamura and Kuramochi were playing videogames in their shared room. Both of them were in silence, enjoying each other's company. Both of them were happy, in fact, they just wanted to cuddle with each other.

"Way to make me wait, baka" Said Kuramochi breaking the silence. Sawamura smiled and rested his head on Kuramochi's shoulder, he needed to thank Raichi next time he saw him.

"Sorry" Sawamura said. The two continue to play and relaxed with each other, they should spend more times like this. It has been days since Sawamura hugged Kuramochi in front of their teammates, of course after he said that everyone started teasing the two.

"I'm glad that I'm with you… _Youichi_ " Sawamura said. Kuramochi blushed when Sawamura said his name, but smiled. Finally, he and Sawamura were together now. He put an arm around Sawamura's shoulder, and pecked his cheek making Sawamura yelped in surprise and blush slightly.

"Me too… _Eijun_ " Kuramochi said. Both of them spent their time cuddling and saying sweet words to each other. How their lives will be in the future in this new relationship, but they will discover it together.

"Way to embarrass us, bakamura!" Kuramochi said when he and Sawamura got back from the stadium. Sawamura was smiling like an idiot and laughed. He and Kuramochi got to their room and changed clothes, Sawamura looked at Kuramochi.

"Kuramochi… about your confession…"

"Don't want to hear it"

"But… Kuramochi"

"It's fine… just forget about it" Kuramochi said. Sawamura frowned, now how was _**he**_ supposed to tell him how he feels? He watched Kuramochi played for a while, before Sawamura got an idea. He felt himself blushed at his own idea, but it would be worth it.

"Kuramochi-senpai?"Sawamura said. Kuramochi was going to say something, but felt Sawamura's hand turn his head to look at him. Kuramochi was surprised by this that he didn't have time to pause the game and is probably dying on it.

"I like you too" Sawamura said with a smile that made Kuramochi feel something funny inside his chest. He threw the control and kissed Sawamura, now it was Sawamura's turn to be surprised but returned the kiss. The two will finally be together and this time Sawamura knows Kuramochi would always be there to him.

"Oshi!Oshi!Oshi!" Sawamura said going back to the dugout. Kuramochi kicked his butt and told him to shut up already and Sawamura telling him that it hurt and that he was mean. Chris knew better than anyone that those two are finally together; he would already notice when he saw Sawamura playing in the game, Kuramochi was always looking out for him.

"There seems to be a strange aura between Kuramochi and Sawamura… don't you think?" Tetsuya said. Chris nodded, but he already knew what it was for Sawamura texted him about it. Well, if Sawamura was happy then he approves of this relationship. Though he has his suspicion that the whole team already knows it too, but they just decided not to get in their way.

"You have a lot of energy don't you?" Miyuki said putting his arm around Sawamura's shoulder. Kuramochi glared at him and Sawamura tried to get away from his grip.

"Oi Miyuki! Get your hands of him, besides your batting next" Kuramochi said. Miyuki snickered at Kuramochi's jealousy and prepare himself to bat; Sawamura and Kuramochi exchanged glances and smiled. Those two were Seido's otp to be honest, even the coach knows about their relationship and is proud of them.

"Those two are so gay for each other" said a girl looking at Sawamura pitch and then at Kuramochi. Her friend looked at her with a 'wtf' face.

"What?"

"Oh nothing!~" said the girl. That same day, the first string celebrated their win that day in the match. All of them were hanging out in Miyuki's room, but there were two persons missing. Haruichi noticed that and smiled. Those two…

"Where are Kuramochi and Sawamura?"

"Who knows…" Haruichi said with a knowing smile. Everyone looked at each other and smiled. They laughed afterwards and continue to do what they were doing. Meanwhile, Kuramochi and Sawamura were playing videogames together in their room. Sawamura was sitting in Kuramochi's lap and Kuramochi rested his head on Sawamura's shoulder.

"Ha I beat you!" Sawamura said. Kuramochi rolled his eyes and buried his face on his neck, but that made Sawamura ticklish and laughed.

"Stop that"

"Nah" Kuramochi said. He started to tickle Sawamura and Sawamura laughed. Kuramochi liked hearing him laugh, after a while Sawamura and Kuramochi were cuddling in Kuramochi's bed. Sawamura felt so secure and happy being with Kuramochi, he couldn't ask for something else.

"I love you _Youichi_ …"

"I love you too _Eijun_ …"

What will happen to these two when the new first years come? What will be of them if they got a new roommate? Would Sawamura and Kuramochi hide their relationship from the new first years? Or will they tell them? And why do I keep writing like this? Who the f*** knows! But Merry Christmas to y'all!


End file.
